The New Girl
by Moeii
Summary: Could it be a new PowerPuff Z girl? And what are the RowdyRuff Boys going to do with the glove they took? Read to find out! Mostly about Kaoru and Kumiko
1. The new girl

I'm not so very good at english because I'm from Sweden, but I hope that you will understand the story anyway.

I don't own PPGZ, but I made up Kumiko/Blitz by my self.

* * *

**The New Girl**

**

* * *

**It was an early morning, Momoko and Miyako were getting ready for school. They met outside the school in good time so they wouldn't be late.

"I'm here, Momoko-san!" Miyako said.

"Hi Miyako!" Momoko ran to Miyako and hugged her, because it was the first day in school and they hadn't seen eachother for a while.

"Momoko-san, have you seen Kaoru-san?"

"No not yet, but maybe she was early and is sitting in our classroom."

"I hope so, or else she's going to be late."

Kaoru had just opened her eyes when she saw the clock beside her bed.

"OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She shouted it out so loud that the birds outside became afraid and flew away.

"You stupid alarm-clock! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

She hurried to stand up and put on her clothes and then she ran down to the kitchen, grabbed her lunchbox and skated as fast as she could to the school.

When Kaoru where about to turn to the right and skate into the schoolyard the bumped into another girl who also were late for school.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very late for school so don't waste my time!" The girl said.

"Well excuse me, but I'm also late so move out of my way!"

The girl looked at Kaoru and then she smiled.

"You are Kaoru, right?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name and who are you?!"

"My name is Kumiko, Saruwatari Kumiko." Kaoru just looked at her. "I've just moved here with my dad and today is my first day at this school." They both looked at the school when Kumiko said that last and shouted "OH MY GOD, SCHOOL!" They ran into the school and their classroom. Miss Keane looked at them with a disappointed look on her face, Kaoru went slowly to her seat and Kumiko just stood by the door and looked at everyone in the room.

"I guess that you are Kumiko." Miss Keane said to her. "Yes that's me, and I'm very sorry for being late on my first day." Every boy in the class stared at Kumiko with interested looks on their faces. Shirogane Himeko saw how everybody stared at Kumiko, and thougt to her self _"Every boy stares at her because she's new and pretty. She __stands out__ more than me!" _Kumiko had chocolate brown long hair with a purple diadem, purple deep eyes, a very short black short and a purple T-shirt and one of the arms on the T-shirt exposed her shoulder. "Yes it's your first day so I guess I can forgive you." Miss Keane said with a smile. "Please come here and stand in front of your classmates and tell something about yourself." Kumiko went next to her teacher and looked on her classmates. "I'm Saruwatari Kumiko and I moved here recently with my dad. We moves a lot, so I guess that I'll just live here for awhile. I like to do track and field sports and have fun with my friends." When she was done, Miss Keane told her were to sit, and she got the seat next to a boy named Sakamoto.

Before they went to eat lunch, Kaoru asked Kumiko to eat with her, Momoko and Miyako. They were just about to eat when their belts started to twinkle, Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako thought of an explanation of why they had to go, but Kumiko saw their belts and said "Do you also have weird belts that starts to twinkle on their own?!" The three PowerPuff Girls Z just stared at Kumiko and saw that she also had a PPGZ belt. They just sat there without saying a word and stared at her, but then Kumiko felt like there was something wrong. "Why are you staring at me like that??!! If you don't stop doing that I will kick your asses! Do you hear me?!" But they didn't answer, they just grabbed her arms and ran to Professor Utonium's lab.

"What the hell are you doing?!!" Kumiko were very pissed off about that they just acting weird and runs away with her.

"We have to talk to Professor Utonium about your belt!" Momoko said.

Miyako looked at Kumiko and saw how confused she was. "You don't have to worry, you may be one of us." Miyako smiled to her when saying that.

The Professor were waiting on that the PPGZ would do something about the RowdyRuff Boys that were the reason for their belt's twinkling.

"What are you girls doing here?! You should fly away and defeat the RowdyRuff Boys!" After saying that Professor Utonium saw the new girl. "Who are your friend?" Kaoru pointed at Kumiko's belt. "Can you explain that?!"

He stared at the twinkling belt. "Oh, intresting." He looked at Kumiko. "Have you noticed that some time before?" Kumiko looked at Professor Utonium and answerd. "Yes, many times the last two years and it began when I first saw the belt after I saved a child from being hit by a strange light. I remember the cute purple clothes and a purple whip, but they had disappeared when I woke up the next morning." After she said that, Ken and Peach came home, and Peach ran to Kumiko. "A new friend!" He said happily. "So she is one of us!" Miyako said smiling. "Can you please take that twinkling thing in your belt and open it." The Professor said to Kumiko. She took it and opened it, then a purple light surrounded Kumiko. "Vigorous Blitz!" She said while she was transforming. When she was done she looked in a mirror with a huge smile on her face. "Oh look, the cute clothes are back and the whip too!" Ken came into the room and saw Kumiko or Blitz that is her PPGZ name. "A new PowerPuff Z girl?" Blitz stared at Ken. "I am a PowerPuff Z girl?!"

* * *

When I made up Kumiko I kind of thought of my self because I have brown hair and I love purple and the name comes from a website where you can enter your name and then see what your japanese name is.

I will start to write the next chapter now, so it will not take a long time until I publish it.

I hope that you understood the whole story, review and tell me what you think about it.


	2. The fourth member of the RowdyRuff Boys

Here comes the second chapter!

I don't own the PPGZ, but I made up Kumiko/Blitz and Blade by my self.

* * *

**The fourth member of the R****owdyRuff Boys**

**

* * *

**Professor Utonium looked at Blitz(Kumiko) with a smile. "Well yes, I guess that you are a PowerPuff Z girl, and when I think about it I think that I may have seen five lights from the exploding iceberg and not just four." Blitz looked quite confused. "I've heard about that exploding iceberg, but I don't understand how the lights came out of it." They told her about Chemical Z and why the iceberg explode and all that stuff that she needed to know. "I understand, you are the PowerPuff Girls Z. Matsubara Kaoru is Buttercup, Akazutsumi Momoko is Blossom, Gotokuji Miyako is Bubbels and I Saruwatari Kumiko is.. B-Blitz?" She giggled a little and said: "Blitz is a proper name if you think about how I act when I'm angry." They all smiled at her. "But back to the reason of why I'm here, our belts is still twinkling!" She said with a kind of bitchy voice. The professor looked at the untransformed girls. "Hurry and transform girls!" Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako transformed and flew away, and of course Blitz followed them.

"There they are!" Buttercup said when she saw the RowdyRuff Boys. They were robbing the candy shops and scaring people away. "Who are the little boys?!" Blitz asked because she had never seen them before. "The RowdyRuff Boys!" Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbels said at the same time. "Stop that you guys!" The RRB turned to face the PPGZ when they heard Bubbles tell them to stop. "We don't listen to you because you're older!" Boomer said as he saw them. Brick noticed the new girl "Who is that?! And why is she wearing clothes that is alike yours?!" Blitz looked at him and answered: "I am Blitz, the new member of the PowerPuff Girls Z!" The boys looked at each other but Butch broke the silence by whispering to his brothers. _"How can they have a new member? That is unfair.. We should also get a new member, or what do you think?" _They kept whispering for awhile, but then all of a sudden they ran very fast towards Blitz, who was looking at a cloud because the thought it looked weird, and just before she turned her head to look at what was going on, the boys grabbed one of her gloves and they tried to run away before she would do anything, but she was to fast. She whipped with her purple whip in the air and said: "Powerful thunderbolt!" Then they saw a flash and heard thunder and the RRB were smashed away by the thunderbolt. "Cool! I didn't know I could do that!" Blitz said while she looked at her whip with a proud smile.

After a few hours the RowdyRuff Boys woke up in the forest and realized what happened to them. "What the.. How did she do that?!" Butch was angry about what happened but Brick just looked at what he had in his hand. "We still have the glove!" He said with an evil smile on his face. They ran to a house were they lived and put the glove, some of their hair and some of Chemical Z in the thing Mojo Jojo used when he created the them(but it looked a kind of different now). The Chemical Z that they used was left after their birth. When they were finished it came a boy out of the RRBbirth-thing, but he was a few years older than Butch, Brick and Boomer, he was at the same age as the PPGZ. He had chocolate brown hair that was shaped as little flames and his clothes was alike his brothers' but instead of red that was Brick's colour, he had purple. "I'm Blade!" The boy said while he was looking at the three other RRB. "Welcome bro!" Brick said to Blade. "Maybe I'm the one who's born last, but you really do look like my younger brothers." Blade went outside and saw a tree. "I knew it would be here!" He took a leaf from the tree, then he went back inside and took a bowl in the kitchen. "You sure are weird bro!" Butch said as Blade went back to the room where his brothers still were and looked if it was some of the Chemical Z left and saw that it was a little left on the bottom. When he went back to the kitchen his brothers stared at him and wondered what was going on, but he didn't care, he just put the leaf and the Chemical Z in the bowl and then he did spit in it. "What are you doing?!" Boomer asked him. "Please go inside." Blade opened a door into the RRBbirth-thing and waited for his brothers to enter. They had no idea what would happened, but they went inside. Blade closed the door and opened another little door on the top of the RRBbirth-thing, he put the mixture in it and pressed a button. There was a strong light and then Butch, Brick and Boomer went out of the machine, but they looked different, they had become older.

* * *

I hope you understood this chapter too, and please tell me what you think about it!


	3. Blitz meets Blade

Here comes the third chapter!

I hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

**Blitz meets Blade**

**

* * *

**It was finally Saturday and Kumiko was on her way to Professor Utonium's lab to meet Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako, but then she got distracted. She saw a boy on the other side of the road that she had never seen before, and when he turned his head and looked her in the deep purple eyes they both were like enchanted so he didn't notice the street lamp in front of him. *Bang* He bumped into it and fell down on the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Kumiko asked him.

"Yes, I think so, but my head hurts." The boy smiled. "You should have a sign on your head that says `Don't look me in the eyes, it really hurts!´" She giggled at what he said and reached her hand to help him up.

"May I know your name?" He said with a smile.

"Yes of course." She looked at him for awhile.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kumiko."

"Cute name, I like it. I'm Blade."

"Nice to meet you Blade."

"You too Kumiko."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Kumiko ran towards the lab while thinking _"He was handsome! But something feels weird.. Where have I seen those clothes before?"_

"Hi Kumiko-san!" Kumiko heard Miyako and cut her thoughts.

"Oh, hey!"

"Where have you been?! You've missed the beginning of the football game!" Kaoru sat on the sofa in front of the TV and stared at Kumiko.

"I met a boy when I was on my way here.."

"Ooh a boy!" Momoko looked at Kumiko with an interested look on her face.

Miyako smiled at Kumiko. "Who was he?"

"He's name is Blade.."

"Was he handsome?" Everybody stared at Kaoru, because she never used to care when they talked about boys.

"What?! Blade is a cool name so he must be handsome." Kaoru said to her defense.

"Yes he is.. But.."

"But what?" Momoko asked her.

"I just have a weird feeling.. He's clothes.. I've seen those clothes before.."

"Stop thinking about that guy's clothes and come look at the game instead!" Kaoru shouted.

Kumiko went to sit next to Kaoru and when she looked at the TV she forgot about Blade and concentrated on the game.

_

"What have you done to your head?!" Brick saw that there was blood on Blade's forehead.

"I bumped into a street lamp.."

"How the hell did you do that?!" Butch stared at Blade.

"I saw a girl on the other side of the road, and then BANG!"

"So when are you going to meet her again?" Boomer asked him.

"I don't know.. She had to go.."

"But you at least asked about her name?"

"Yes of course! Her name is Kumiko."

Brick looked at he's brothers. "Let us go outside and look for that girl!"

_

"I have an idea!" Momoko said while she ate her candy. "We can go outside, and maybe we'll see that Blade-guy!"

"It would be fun. Don't you think so Kaoru-san?"

"Momoko, Miyako.. Maybe you should ask Kumiko first?"

"Please!" Momoko looked at Kumiko with her puppy eyes.

"Well.. Okay." Kumiko said with a smile. "But let us transform, because I really like flying!"

_

Blossom, Bubbels, Buttercup and Blitz were flying around until they saw a resturant.

"Can't we go into that resturant? I'm hungry!" They all looked at Buttercup.

"I'm hungry too.. Let us eat!" Blitz said after hearing her stomach rumble.

They went into the resturant and sat down by a window, then they ordered the food they wanted.

The door into the resturant opened and the RowdyRuff Boys went in.

"RowdyRuff Boys!" The girls said at the same time.

"You forgot the Z!" Brick said.

"The Z?" Kaoru looked confused.

"Yeah! We were also made by Chemical Z and that's why we decided to be called RowdyRuff Boys Z!" After saying that, Brick looked at Blade. "Have you met Blade, our new member?"

Blitz stared at Blade and whispered to Miyako _"That's the guy I met!" _Momoko and Kaoru heard what she whispered. "Blade is a RowdyRuff Boy?!" Momoko forgot to whisper so Blade and he's brothers heard what she said.

"Yes I am." He looked at Blitz. "Have we met before?"

"No I don't think so.." Blitz lied.

"But I think we have.. You look familiar."

"Excuse me, but I have to go outside and take a breath of fresh air." Blitz went outside and thought to her self. _"I knew that I had seen those clothes before.. Why must I be so stupid, I should have remembered.. But wait.. Why am I thinking like this? I don't even know him, so why am I thinking about him this much?! I shouldn't feel sad about a stranger.."_ She dried away the tears from her eyes. "I wonder if he believes in love at first sight.."

"Yes I do, Kumiko" Blitz turned around and saw Blade standing behind her.

She stared at him. "Why do you think that I am Kumiko?"

"I would recognize those deep, beautiful eyes everywhere."

Blade went closer to Blitz, stroked her cheek and then kissed her.

* * *

I would really like to know what you think about it!


	4. Accidents happens

Here comes the fourth chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Accidents happens**

**

* * *

  
**

She broke the kiss and without a single look on Blade, she just ran away.

"Kumiko!" He shouted and tried to run after her, but she was gone.

_

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked the RowdyRuff Boys Z.

"We came to look for Blade's dream girl." Boomer answered.

Blossom stared at the RRBZ. "You look kinda different from the last time we saw you guys.."

"And now you're gonna ask `Have you done something with your hair?´" Brick said with a girly voice.

"No.. Why should I ask that stupid question?" Blossom looked away in embarassment, because she really thought about asking that.

"You're older than you were the last time." Buttercup said with a how-the-hell-is-that-possible look on her face.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner! It took you a long time to see that, maybe you're not so smart as I thought you were." Buttercup noticed the smirk on Butch's face.

"It's not that easy to see when you still act like annoying little boys!" She said angrily while standing up next to the resturant couch she had been sitting on. They were just about to attack each other when another customer in the resturant accidently slipped and turned off the lights.

"What the..?!" Was the only thing they could hear Buttercup say before they heard a thump. The green ruff and puff had bumped into each other, landed on the resturant couch and accidently kissed.

The door opened and Blade came into the resturant, turned the lights back on and saw Butch laying on top of Buttercup.

"Whoa! In the daily light you're fighting like real enemies, but when the lights turnes off it's getting really hot between the two of you!" They both blushed badly at what happened.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Buttercup shouted at Butch and pushed his body away from her. He stood up and looked away to hide his blush.

"I can't stand you guys!" She shouted when she stood up and went to the door, looked at Blade with a move-your-fucking-ass-or-else-you-will-never-see-the-fucking-sun-again look and he flinched. _"Yikes, I hope that I will never see that look on anyone's face again!" _He thought to himself. Buttercup just walked out from there when he had moved from the door.

"Buttercup! Wait for us!" Bubbles shouted while she and Blossom were running after Buttercup.

Brick looked at Butch who was still blushing. "You two are such a cute couple." He said with a smirk. All the ruffs except Butch started to laugh.

"Stop it! It was just an accident!"

"In speech of couples, where are your dream girl?" Boomer looked at Blade.

"I don't know.. I kissed her and then she ran away.."

"Too bad, I thought that your love were very strong and that you were going to get married and have kids." Brick said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it!" Blade was really annoyed.

"No, it's true!"

"I'm not born yesterday you know. Or, well, I am but that hasn't got anything to do with this!"

Boomer still looked at Blade. "Are you not going to try to find her?"

"Nah, maybe we aren't meant to be together.."

_

"What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't want to go through that again!" Blitz was very angry about herself and tried to get that anger away by punching and kicking on a hill that was below a volcano. And suddenly her hand made a crack in the hill and then the hill started to burst open and it continued to the top of the volcano.(Like in the movie called Ice Age.)

"No, no, no, no!" Blitz said when she saw the long crack.

"Oh, it stopped.." But when she had said that the volcano got a volcanic eruption.

"Oh my god! What have I done?!" Then she got an idea.

"Where the hell is a very big bucket when you need one?!"

(A couple of seconds later) She found a VERY BIG bucket and took water from the ocean.(Don't ask where the bucket came from.)

"Here you go stupid volcano!" She said when she poured the water over the volcano, then she sat down on a rock and started thinking about the thing that made her so angry.

"This would never had happened if it wasn't for that stupid thing called love.." She was quiet for awhile and just stared up at the stars.

"I really don't want to get my heart broken again.. It's so unfair.. Why does he have to be so fucking handsome and nice?!.. Please kill me!"

"Well, I could kill you.. But I really don't think that Blade is going to like that." Blitz turned around and saw Buttercup standing behind her.

"What are you doing here? And where are the other two?"

"I saw you sitting here so I thought that I would join you, and I have no idea where Bubbles and Blossom are right now."

"Blade kissed me.."

"Oh, so you also got kissed by a RowdyRuff huh?"

"Yupp.. Wait.. Also?.. Did you get kissed?"

"I said that?!"

"Yes you did, and now you have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because you have alredy mentioned it, so now I need to know what happened!"

"Well, okay.." Buttercup told Blitz what happened and then they both smiled.

"Did he really blush that much?"

"Yes, and I have to admit that he looked kinda cute.."

"Do you like him?"

"Eww no! Why would I do that?!"

"Well, you said that he looked cute so I'm just wondering if you like him."

"But I don't! Or at least I think that I don't.."

"So maybe, just maybe, you like him a little?"

"Can we please stop talk about that.." Blitz noticed that Buttercup blushed a little.

"Yeah sure." She said with a smile.

* * *

I'm sorry of you don't like that they talk so much and if I spelled something wrong, but I'm not feeling so well so I don't care that much right now.

I can just hope that I will not get sick.. R&R!


	5. St Valentine's Day part one

Here comes the fifth chapter!

Look at this video if you wanna see how Kumiko/Blitz and Blade look like:

youtube .com/watch?v=r1GFo4eOIDQ

I don't like Valentine's day very much because I had a boyfriend some years ago that dumped me that day and two years ago on Valentine's day my dog Queen flew to heaven.. But I will write this chapter for you, so I hope that you enjoy reading it!

* * *

**St Valentine's Day**** (part one)**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been about a half year since the PPGZ saw the RRBZ and they thought that they maybe were hiding and planning an attack against the girls, but all of the girls had been looking all over town and not finding the boys anywhere. They were gone.

_

"I can't belive that it is St Valentine's Day tomorrow!!"

"Not me either, Momoko-san. I love that day!" Miyako and Momoko were on their way to the mall to buy dresses for the Valentine's Day Dance.

"Me too! Have someone asked you to the dance yet? Or maybe that was a stupid question.. Everyone just loves Miyako.."

"Oh not everyone, Momoko-san." Miyako said and giggled. "But yes, a lot of boys have asked me, but I said no to all of them."

"What!? Why?!"

"Well, I don't really know.. I just don't want to go with any of the boys that have asked me.."

"Then who are you going with?"

"I don't know, but there is still some time left to find someone."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right."

"But what about you, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No.. I still wait for the perfect guy to ask me.."

"Oh.. I'm sure that someone will ask you today."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Do you know if Kaoru-san and Kumiko-san has dates for tomorrow?"

"No I don't think so, but at least some boys has asked them.. Almost every sport-geek have asked Kaoru, but she don't want to go to the dance and all the boys in our class have asked Kumiko, but she know what they want, she says that she can see in their eyes that they just think about sex all the time and she don't want to go with a horny freak."

"Oh, okay."

_

"Kaoru, are you going to the Valetine's Day Dance tomorrow?" Kaoru and Kumiko were at the gym for some workout.

"Nope."

"Okay, why?"

"I don't like St Valentines Day.."

"Not me either, but I think that I will go to the dance anyway.."

"Why..?"

"I like parties, and you get free drinks."

"So you're going because you wanna get drunk?"

"No, I'm going because I like to dance and if I want a drink I don't have to pay for it."

"Oh, okay. Free drinks and loud music isn't that bad, so maybe I wanna go anyway."

"Good! Do you have something to wear? I know that I don't, so I'll have to go to the mall and buy something.."

"No, I don't think I have anything I wanna wear.. Can I go with you to the mall? I'm not at the mall so often, maybe you can help me buy something?"

"Yes, of course I'll help you!"

"Good, thanks."

"You wanna go to the mall after we're done here?"

"Yeah sure, but I just have to go home and put on some clean clothes first."

_

"Hey bro, I heard that there would be a party tomorrow, you wanna go there?" A black haired boy asked a brown haired boy.

"Yeah, now that we're back I think that it's time for some fun!"

"Blondie and redhead, do you wanna go to the party!?"

"Nah, we're just going to scare people on the street." The red haired boy answered.

_

"Uh-uh, I'm not going to wear this tomorrow!" Kaoru said as she looked at herself in a mirror at a clothes shop.

"Please, it looks good on you!"

"But it's not my style at all! It's to girly!

"Please please please please please!" Kumiko looked at Kaoru with puppy eyes.

"Oh, okay.. But, look over there, go and get that dress and those shoes, thank you." Kaoru said and pointed at a dress and some shoes.

"Okay.. But what are you going to do with those if you alredy have your dress?"

"I'm going to wear the dress and shoes you want me to wear if you wear this!"

(Kaoru's dress: nlyscandinavia .scene7 .com/is/image/nlyscandinavia/475005-0135?$productOverview$

Kumiko's dress: nlyscandinavia .scene7 .com/is/image/nlyscandinavia/475040-0054?$productOverview$)

"But that is so pink!"

"Do you want me to wear those clothes or not?"

"Okay, okay.. I'll wear that."

"Good!"

"I think that the boys who look at you will see Cupid and then you will have a lot of admirers." Kumiko said and winked.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard the old myth about Valentine's Day, when a person look at someone he or she may see Cupid who shoots an arrow and then you're in love?"

"No, I've never heard about that."

_

_The next day.._

Kaoru, Kumiko, Momoko and Miyako were at Miyako's place to get ready for the Valentine's Day Dance.

"Wow Kaoru, I never thought that you would wear something like that!" Momoko said when she saw what Kaoru was wearing.

"Not me either.." Kaoru sighed.

"I think that you look very pretty in that dress Kaoru." Miyako said with a smile.

"You're lucky that you are my friend, because I don't hit my friends.." Kaoru murmured.

"Hurry up, girls! We don't want to be late!" Kumiko shouted.

_

When the girls came to the party it alredy were a lot of people there who had really fun dancing and talking. Miyako and Momoko went to the dancefloor and Kaoru and Kumiko went to sit by a table. Then two boys came to sit next to Kaoru and Kumiko.

"Hello girls!" One of the boys said.

"I'm Mike and this is my brother Ray." The other boy said.

"Hi, my name is Kumiko and this is Kaoru." Kumiko said and smiled to the boys.

"So are you twins?" Kaoru asked Mike.

"Yes, we are. Wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure." Kaoru said.

Mike took Kaoru to the dancefloor and Ray and Kumiko stayed by the table and talked.

"So Kumiko, how old are you?"

"16, you?"

"19."

"Okay." After she said that she felt a hand on her thigh. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to get closer to you. So, what are you planning to do tonight after the party?" He asked and moved his hand from her thigh to between both of her thighs under the dress.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's nothing with you." And then she stood up and walked away.

_On the dancefloor__.._

"I can see that you're younger than me. Have you ever been with an older guy?" Mike asked and went very close to Kaoru.

"If that's all you want, then you've picked the wrong girl." She answered with a bitchy voice.

"Come on hottie. You look very hot in that dress, it makes me wanna touch your body." Then he put his hands on her butt.

"Unluckily for you, you're not my friend." Kaoru whispered in his ear and then she kicked him between his legs. "Drop dead, asshole!" She said and then she went to Kumiko who talked to the guy that served the free drinks.

"Strawberry cider 7.0 thanks." Kaoru said to the guy.

"Where's the perv's twin?" Kumiko asked.

"I dunno, probably somewhere and cries over his broken balls."

Kumiko was just about to say something funny, but she saw someone familiar and just stared.

"Kumiko, what are you looking at?" Kaoru asked, and then she turned around and her eyes widened.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! R&R!!


	6. St Valentine's Day part two

Here comes the sixth chapter!

* * *

**St Valentine's Day**** (part two)**

**

* * *

  
**

Both Kaoru and Kumiko stared for awhile, but then Kumiko broke the silence.

"Do you think they've seen us?"

"No.. At least not yet." Kaoru answered.

"Should we run away or maybe go and say hi?"

"Do as you want, but I'm just gonna stay here and act like I haven't seen them." Kaoru said and turned back around.

"Maybe I should go talk to him. I haven't seen him in a while, but the last time I ran away.. Do you think I should just ignore him? Or should I say sorry?"

"If it was me, I would just ignore him, but you're not me so.. I don't know.. Just follow your heart or something?"

"What if he doesn't remember me? Or hates me?"

"Just one way to find out you know."

"Yes, but I don't know if I want to talk to him.. Maybe I should wait and see if he comes and talk to me instead." Kumiko said and then quickly turned to Kaoru. "Oh my god, they're looking over here!"

"Oh come on, just walk over there and talk to him already!"

_By a table.._

"Isn't that your girl that's looking over here?" A green eyed boy asked.

"Who?" A purple eyed boy asked back and then turned his head to look where the green eyed boy looked. "Oh yes it is!! But who's the other girl?"

"I don't know, but she looks very familiar."

"And now she's looking over here too, but she doesn't look very happy."

"I must have seen her somewhere."

"Yeah, me too, but.. Wait! Now I know! I have seen those glaring green eyes before, it's your kissing-friend, Butch." The purple eyed boy said and winked to the green eyed one.

"It is!? That's Buttercup!? Not that I really remember the accident-kiss." Butch said and tried to look like he didn't care.

"Oh please, I've heard you when you're sleeping. Almost every night I can hear you say her name in your sleep."

"Well.. Maybe I dream about killing her."

"Oh no, trust me. You're more like moaning out her name." The purple eyed boy said and laughed.

"Oh shut up, Blade!" Butch said and then stood up. "I'm gonna leave you here to watch your _girlfriend _alone."

_Back with Kaoru and Kumiko.._

"Are you just gonna stand here? Butch is leaving him alone now, so now you can leave me alone and go talk to that Blade-guy." Kaoru said a little annoyed that Kumiko still was standing beside her.

"Okay okay, I'm going!" She said and walked over to Blade. "Hi."

"So you finally found your way over here." Blade said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, I guess I did. I just want to say that I'm sorry for running away that day."

"It's okay, a little weird, but I guess I can live with it." He said and smiled sweetly at her.

"So you forgive me then?"

"Okay, but only if you can kiss me without running away this time." He winked at her and she giggled a little.

"You know, I really want to, but I barely know you. So you can have your kiss after you told me some things about yourself."

_

"Oh god, all this drinking really makes you feel like you're gonna explode if you don't find a bathroom quick!" Kaoru said to herself. "Excuse me bartenderthing-guy, where is the bathroom?"

"Just walk out of that door and then turn to the left and you'll see it."

"Okay, thanks." She said and walked to the door he had been pointing at.

When she was done and walked out of the bathroom she felt someone tackle her inside the bathroom again.

"What the hell are you doing!!??" She shouted and looked up from the floor she was lying on. Her eyes met with two emerald green ones. "Oh, it's you.. What the fuck do you want, Butch!?"

"Just want to talk." He said with a smirk on his face and locked the door.

"Then why the hell do you have to lock the door!?"

"I really don't want you to run out of here when I'm talking to you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just talk already!"

"I can't talk when you're shouting at me, sweety."

"Well, then maybe I'm not so sweet!!"

"Oh come on, I don't wanna fight."

"Yeah right, I forgot that you're the one that never wants to fight." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Buttercup darling, I just want to tell you something."

"Darling!? Oh please, are you really that stupid to beli.." She cut her self of. "What did you call me!?"

"Buttercup? That's your name, isn't it?"

"You're not supposed to know that!"

"Okay then, I'm sorry. So what's your name when your not fighting crimes?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm gonna tell you that!?"

"If you're not telling me, then I wont let you out of here." Butch said and walked closer to Kaoru.

"You know I'll kill you if I have to!!"

"Then I guess you're not feeling the same way I do."

"And what is that supposed to.." But before she could finish that question she felt his lips against hers. She could swear that she saw a little boy flying with a bow and heart-shaped arrows, looking at her and then he shot one of the arrows towards her.

When Butch broke away from the kiss, Kaoru sat down on the floor, crawled backwards and pushed herself against the wall. Her eyes were wide open and she looked like she was scared to death, she put her hand on her chest and felt her heart pound very fast and she felt all warm inside, but she didn't really know why, because never ever in her life had someone made her feel like that before.

"Why!? Why the hell did you do that!?" She shouted at Butch.

"Don't you understand?"

"Understand what!?"

"I want you, and need you, Buttercup. You're the only one that can make me feel like this."

"What?"

"Ever since we accidently kissed in that resturant, I can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm asleep your on my mind."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Goddammit! Don't you understand a shit!? I'm fucking in love with you!" Butch shouted angrily and then he turned around and kicked down the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Just forget it!!" And then he was gone.

* * *

R&R, my friends!!


	7. A Little Talk Can Make You Understand

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I blame it all on the school and all of the stupid homeworks..

Here comes the seventh chapter!

* * *

**A Little Talk C****an Make You Understand**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kaoru, you're such a bitch! You left me at the party yesterday! I was looking everywhere for you!"

After the incident in the bathroom the night before Kaoru had just walked all the way home like a zombie and she forgot all about that Kumiko had still been there. Kaoru couldn't sleep that night, she had something or someone on her mind all night long and the new confusing feelings that she didn't understand why she was feeling just kept her awake.

"Huh? How did you come in?" Kaoru asked while still lying on her bed.

"Your mother opened the door for me and told me that you were still sleeping."

"Pff, I haven't slept at all.."

"Why not? And why did you leave me yesterday!?"

"It was a thing.. that happend.."

"What thing?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh come on Kaoru, please tell me!"

"*sigh* Okay fine.. You remember that Butch left Blade alone by that table?"

"Yeah, why? He did something to you!?"

"Well, kind of.. I went to the bathroom and when I was done someone tackled me inside again.."

"That was him, right?"

"Yeah.. And then he locked the door and started talking about all that stuff and I didn't understand a shit of what he was saying.."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, he.. kissed me.."

"He did!? How cute!" Kaoru just stared at Kumiko like she was an idiot.

"It wasn't cute! He made feel all this weird inside and I don't understand why!" Kaoru almost shouted in her face. "But, there is one more thing.. You know, you told me that stuff about Cupid.. I don't know if I'm just crazy, but I actully think that I saw him when.. when Butch kissed me.."

"And now you have all this new feelings that makes you all warm inside?"

"Yes.. Is there something wrong with me?" Kumiko looked at Kaoru and smiled.

"Have you never felt like that before?"

"No, never in my whole life.."

"Well then, I'll tell you why you're feeling like that. You have your first crush." Kaoru could hear a little giggle from her.

"My first.. crush? Oh hell no! I'm not in love with that perverted idiot!"

"Oh yes, I think you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No, you're wrong!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh stop it already!"

"Well, if it isn't love, then what is it!?"

"I don't know.."

"If you don't know, then why don't you trust me!? Would I lie to you!? I'm not you're friend anymore!?"

"Cool down! You don't have to scream at me!"

"I'm sorry.. But I always scream at people when I'm irritated.."

"*sigh* Why would I be in love with that idiot anyway?"

"Well, he's handsome, tough, and I bet that you like perverted guys." Kumiko said and winked.

"Handsome? Maybe. Tough? Well, he's my counterpart. I like perverted guys? Well, it wouldn't be any fun if he was unperverted.."

"I think that you would be the perfect couple."

"Hmm.. Maybe I.. should give him a chance.. But, now you have to tell me what you and Blade did yesterday."

"Oh, nothing special.." Kumiko said and a little blush appeared on her face.

"You're lying! Now tell me!"

"Okay! But why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I don't know.. I just want to know."

"Well, I apologized, he wanted a kiss, but I told him that I wanted to know him better first, then we danced and started making out, he asked if I wanted to follow him home, but I said that I had to find you and then he asked me if I want to go out with him on Friday.."

"And that doesn't make you happy?"

"Of course it does, but.. I don't want to go through the same thing I did last year.."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now.."

"Oh, okay.. "

_

"Hey bro, where did you go yesterday?"

"None of your business.."

"Come on, show me a little smile!"

"Leave me alone, Blade.."

"Do little Butch want a hug?"

"Stop annoying me!"

"Did you talk with your girl yesterday?"

All of a sudden, Blade felt that he was smashed into the wall.

"That's my brother! But can you let me down, I have to go into town and buy a gift.

"What for?"

"I have a date on Saturday and I don't know what I should buy yet."

"So she said yes?"

"Of course she did, I mean look at me! I'm really handsome!"

Butch let go of his brother, and walked to the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Blade asked.

"She doesn't like me at all!"

"She said so?"

"No, but she didn't understand a damn thing of what I was saying when I told her how I feel and I even kissed her!"

"What did she say?"

"She just asked why I kissed her, so I said that I'm in love with her and then I broke the door and she said she was sorry, but I left.."

"Are you sure you're talking about Buttercup?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I talked to Kumiko yesterday she told me that Buttercup can't apologize when she has done something wrong, she just does that when she really, really, really means it."

"Are you sure she said that?"

"Yes, 100%."

"I hate being this soft.. She has no idea what she does to me.."

* * *

I'm sorry for such a boring chapter, they talk way to much.. I'll try to make the next chapter better.


End file.
